Combat Final
by Yut
Summary: Comment Harry vit il sa dernière année ? Comment appréhende t il le Combat Final ?
1. Chapter 1

_Combat Final_

Je cours, je cours...je continue de courir. Je n'ai plus de souffle, j'essaye de respirer, mais c'est comme si mes poumons ne supportaient plus rien. Je pleurs, je hurle, j'ai peur. Je continue de courir. Mes jambes me font mal, elles tremblent. Je ne vois plus rien. Ma vue est obscurcie par les larmes qui continuent de couler. Je n'arrive plus à courir, mais il le faut. Il faut que je fuis, je dois fuir, je ne peux pas rester ici. Je transpire. Mes poumons me font mal. J'ai peur. J'ai peur. Il me rattrape. Mais quoi ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais j'en tremble. Une ombre s'agrandis sur le côté. Ca va vite, trop vite. Je dois courir plus vite, aller, je dois courir, je dois fuir ! Je ne peux pas rester ! JE NE DOIS PAS LE LAISSER M'AVOIR !!

J'haletais, je reprenais difficilement mon souffle. Les draps collaient à ma peau qui ruisselait de sueur. Mes jambes tremblaient. Des spasmes de douleur et de terreur me convulsaient. Mes yeux étaient grands ouverts dans le noir profond du dortoir. Soudain, une lumière s'alluma, c'était Ron.

" Qu'est ce qui t'arr..?! Ca va ? Viens à l'infirmerie, j'appelle McGo...Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? T'as rêvé ? De lui ? De qui ? Qu'est ce qu'il se pass..?

Doucement, veux tu.

Oui, pardon...alors, euh, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Rien du tout ! Juste un peu d'insomnie.

Mais...

Non, juste un peu d'insomnie je te dis !

D'accord..."

Je n'avais pas envie de parler. Je n'avais plus envie de parler. Etrange...Mais je me sens mieux seul. Plus l'année avançait, et moins je me sentais bien.

7ème année à Poudlard...7ème et dernière année. La vie est différente maintenant. Hermione et Ron sont là, sans vraiment l'être. Malfoy n'est plus si arrogant sans son Parain, et Dumbledore...n'est plus du tout. Quant à moi, je suis...seul. Mais je m'en contente. Je veux être seul. Seul jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au...Combat Final. C'était difficile de se l'avouer au début. Rien que de le dire, Combat Final. C'était une sorte de compte à rebours maintenant. Un compte à rebours difficile à tenir. Un chronomètre qui calcule le reste de ma vie, qui me dis que je ne vis pas comme j'aimerai, que peut être que les choses que je ne fais pas aujourd'hui, je ne pourrai pas les faire le lendemain. Un compte à rebours qui me reste en travers de la gorge, qui fait descendre mon coeur jusqu'à mes pieds, et qui arrive à me retourner l'estomac rien qu'avec deux mots : Combat Final.

Cette nuit n'est qu'une nuit comme les autres. Un rêve, une nuit ratée, une nuit maudite, une nuit...comme les nuits que je passe depuis juin dernier. Mais comment faire ? C'est un cercle vicieux après tout non ? Je fais un cauchemar, je ne veux plus dormir, moins je dors, plus je suis arrogant et agressif, plus je suis agressif, moins je côtoie des personnes, moins j'en côtoie, plus je me sens seul et je ressasse les mauvaises pensées...plus je fais des cauchemars. Oui, un cercle tellement vicieux qu'il ferait fuir n'importe quel Serpentard. Non, ne pas parler d'eux, il ne vaut mieux pas.

Cela fait plusieurs mois que j'essaye de me ressaisir, un peu de bonne volonté, de joie, de bonne humeur. Mais rien à y faire. Les seuls regards que je capte sont des regards de pitié. L'unique personne qui ne me regarde pas comme ça est Malfoy, lui, il y met de la haine et de l'indifférence en plus.

Plus les journées passent, plus je me dis que je ne vis pas. Etrange pour un garçon de 17 ans. J'aimerai vivre, j'aimerai aimer, j'aimerai n'avoir aucun poids sur les épaules, ne pas avoir cette humanité débile qui repose sur moi à chaque faux pas que je fais ! J'aimerai ne plus avoir ces regards qui se posent sur moi dès que je sors, et pouvoir fréquenter les mêmes endroits qu'un adolescent normal ! J'aimerai ne jamais avoir à l'affronter, ne jamais avoir perdu un seul être de ma famille, j'aimerai être regardé comme un adolescent, j'aimerai...vivre tout simplement.

Je m'entraîne tous les jours dans cette Salle sur Demande. J'y met des épouvantards fournis par McGonagall, quelques poupées, et beaucoup de 'faux mangemorts', de peluches, de mannequins qui me servent beaucoup pour les nouveaux sorts. Je suis souvent amoché quand je sors de la Salle, puisqu'ils peuvent se défendre. Ils sont ensorcelé de telle sorte qu'ils puissent aussi envoyer des sorts etc. ...

On arrivait bientôt au mois de mai, l'attaque adverse était quasiment attendue. Un silence de mort régnait sur mon passage, comme s'ils avaient déjà commencé leur deuil. Alors je me réveillais ! Eh bien, moi qui voulais vivre, il était temps non ? Je veux enfin pouvoir aller là où je veux, aller faire ce que je veux, et personne, je dis bien personne ne m'en empêchera ! Dans un élant de bonne volonté, de rébellion aussi, je me levais, et courai vers le village de Pré-au-Lard. Soudain, un vers d'un poème que j'affectionnais particulièrement me vint en tête : "And not, when I came to die, discover that I had not lived..." (Excerpt from Walden - Henry David Thorau). Alors j'irai, je me balladerai, je mangerai, non je me goinfrerai, je courrai, je respirerai, je vivrai.

J'allais chez Mme Guipure pour une nouvelle robe. Puis chez Zonko, puis chez les frère Weasley's, puis chez Dervish & Bang, puis à la Poste, puis à l'animalerie. Je suis allé manger dans les plus grands restaurants, j'ai passé mon temps dans une librairie, j'ai lu les livres les plus intéressants et les plus bêtes. J'ai enfin goûté la pâte à tartiner de citrouille à la menthe. J'ai acheté une boite entière de timbres photographieurs. J'ai trois boites de Crème Canari, et une nouvelle garde robe. A chaque nouvelle boutique, à chaque achat je me répétais "And not, when I came to die, discover that I had not lived", "And not, when I came to die, discover that I had not lived", "And not, when I came to die, discover that I had not lived"...

Quel bien fou ! Quel bien fou ! Quelle joie, quelle sensation ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Tellement longtemps que j'avais attendu ça. C'était comme une sorte de renaissance, je revivais, je respirai de nouveau ! C'est le sourire aux lèvres que je rentrai à Poudlard. En arrivant, je vis ce que je craignais le plus. En arrivant…l'attaque ennemie avait débutée.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre Second

En arrivant…l'attaque ennemie avait débutée.

Je voyais cette grande Marque verte flotter au dessus d'un Poudlard chaotique. Les cris transperçaient le silence serein de la forêt. Que faire ? Que faire ? Je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai jamais su ! C'est mon devoir, je suis 'programmé' pour ça depuis toujours, mais comment l'accomplir ? Je n'ai personne pour m'aider, je suis seul. Seul contre tous ces mangemorts, seul contre…Lui. Il faut que je pense à mes amis, il faut que je les sauve, que je donne le meilleur de moi-même. C'était donc maintenant. Le…le…Il faut que je respire, respirer…ma gorge se noue, mon estomac se contracte. C'est le Combat…Final. Mon estomac se retourne et mon cœur rate un battement. J'en ai la nausée. Ainsi, Il aura tout gâché. Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? Je parle, mais je dois aller combattre, JE DOIS COMBATTRE !

Je m'élance aussi vite que mes jambes le peuvent, j'attrape ma baguette dans ma poche, je la serre plus fort que je ne l'ai jamais serrée. Des larmes commencent à perler à mes yeux, il faut que je tienne, il faut que je sois fort ! J'entends un cri perçant. Je tends l'oreille. Les membres de l'AD combattent, je le sais, je le sens ! Ils sont avec moi, je suis avec eux. Je passe les portes de Poudlard, et je cours dans la Grande Salle, le combat doit avoir lieu là bas.

Je rentre dans la Grande Salle, enfin, si on peut encore l'appeler comme cela. Plus de tables, les drapeaux sont brûlés, des corps sont étalés par terre, des éclairs verts traversent la pièce. Je Le cherche des yeux, il n'est pas là. Bien sûr, il attend la fin pour se montrer. Alors j'aperçois une vieille amie. Je plisse les yeux, oui, c'est bien elle ! Je sers les poings, la voir me donne envie de vomir, je la hais ! JE TE HAIS ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de le hurler au travers de la pièce. Elle se stoppe, comme si elle savait que ça lui était destiné. Enfin, pas trop de mal à le savoir, mes yeux lançaient des éclairs comme jamais, et ma baguette était pointée vers elle. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle me reconnut.

' Eh bien, eh bien, je dois dire que tu sais te faire désirer, Potter ' Elle accentua le P de Potter, à la manière Malfoy.

' Prête à mourir ?

Tu ne peux même pas imaginer !'

Elle eut un air de psychopathe lorsqu'elle cria cette phrase. Elle s'élança jusqu'à moi, baguette parée, lançant de multiples sorts que je n'ai eu aucun mal à esquiver.

' Tu es fatiguée ? Si tu veux, on reporte ça à demain ?! Lançais-je arrogant.

Tu n'as encore rien vu ! _ENDOLORIS _!'

Le sort me toucha de plein fouet. La douleur était horrible, je me roulais par terre, et la voyais prendre plaisir à me voir si torturer. Mais quelle était cette douleur ? Ainsi, la douleur physique était plus horrible que la douleur morale ? Et avec tout ce que j'ai endurer, je devrai la voir se réjouir comme cela ? ELLE devrait se rouler par terre ! ELLE devrait pleurer de mal ! ELLE devrait souffrir de la sorte ! ELLE DEVRAIT MOURIR !!!

En disant cela, je réussi à me lever grâce à je ne sais quelle force. Je pointais ma baguette sur elle. Une aura terrifiante m'entourait. Je n'étais plus moi-même J'étais plus fort, je le savais. Et pourtant, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être au plus haut de ma force. Je voulais la voir souffrir, je voulais voir ce masque niais quitter son visage. Mais soudain, que vois-je ?

' Mais serait-ce de la peur dans le fond de tes yeux ? De l'angoisse ?'

Je prenais un malin plaisir à la voir si transit de peur ! Je me sentais puissant ! Tellement puissant ! A quoi bon la tuer, pourquoi ne pas la torturer, pourquoi ne pas la faire tellement souffrir qu'elle me demandera pitié ! Un sourire diabolique illuminait mon visage et mes yeux étaient meurtriers.

Dans le feu de l'action, je ne le vis pas arriver dans la salle. Je ne la vis même pas s'accroupir. Je n'entendis qu'un simple :

'Eh bien Harry…tu as grandis à ce que je vois !'


End file.
